Vampire and the Boy
by xbabygirljx
Summary: About love. What would happen....


In 1876:

It was dark and over 1:00am in the morning and there was a strange young girl who looks 16years old.

She stood in the middle in the villege.

She looked Pale and had red bright lips also dark black hair, she was wearing a strange clothing all black.

Then this woman came up to her looking confused.

Woman: Are you lost?

This young girl slowly looked at this woman and she had the evil smile.

She quickly grabbed this woman and this woman screamed for help.  
Then all these men from the villege quickly came out. They all saw a young 16year old girl just standing near the tree's.

The Men were angry.

Guy1: Where is the woman!

The girl giggle and saw another woman who looked 29 and strange. She went by the little girl.

The men about to take charge but then in a flush they did'nt see this girl or the woman.

The guy saw this dead woman on the floor with two holes in her neck..

Guy2: It's a vampire...

2008

Every students went to school.

In the English classroom.

This boy was sitting at the back being bored.

He has brown hair spikie, Casual wearing, has 2 diamond ear-rings each ear.

He then saw his mates coming in shouting. (Like always)

Dan: Hey, Sean! What's up?!

Sean smiles: Nothing much just bored mate.

Dean: What you guys going to do for tonight?

Sean: Nothing? Why? What's the plan?

Dean smiles: I was thinking maybe... a halloween night.

Sean: That's boring init?  
Dean: Well...

Dan: We was thinking we could go to this spooky house.. Someone lives there but no one been init.

Sean: Oh ok?

Hayley came in and smile: Hey guys.

Dan winks: Hey, would you come to this halloween night with us?

Hayley frowns: Oh ok? Why not..

Sean put his hands on his cheeks: This is so for little kids.

-Halloween Party-

Everyone was there.. all the popular groups was there mainly.

Sean came in with Dan.

Dean: Hey. Ready for fun?  
Nicole: Oh ok.. what fun?

Dean: We was thinking...

Sean frowns: Oh no... you was thinking.

Dean smiles: Still.. we was thinking (Sean rolls his eyes) we going to that spooky house.

Hayley: That be fun... But I think Sean should go.

Dean frowns: Why him?  
Hayley: Cause he's sexy.. (winks)

Sean walks away from Hayley and walked out the door, Dean quickly run towards Sean.

Dean: Man.. they want you to go.

Sean looks across the spooky house and frowns.

Sean: Why would I wana go there?

Dean smiles: See what's there... No one been there.

Sean fakly chucks: Right... am going home.

Nicole came out: Your not affaird are you Sean?  
Sean looks at Nicole and smiles: Na.

Nicole smiles: Prove it.

Sean frowns: Fine.

Dean smiles and Nicole.

-Spooky House-

Dean,Dan,Nicole & Hayley were outside the spookyhouse.

Hayley: Good luck!

Dean: Yeah man.

Dan: Tell us everything.

Sean frowns: You all freaks you know that.

Nicole: Hey, no one ever been in there.

Sean shrugs his shouldders and walked towards the spooky house.

He went to the door but then he frowned, so he walked behind the castle and saw smokey ground also R.I.P mourns thingy's.

Sean thought to himself: Why on earth does Dean want me here?

Sean then saw a young good looking girl. He fakly chucks.

Sean: Is this a joke?

Girl: Excuse me?

Sean frowns: You know my mates don't you?

The girl was confused: Who? Well... I know your name.

Sean: Oh yeah and what is it?

Girl smiles: It's Sean.

Sean frowns: And you are?

Girl: Emily

Sean: Emily?

Emily smiles: Yeah..

Sean then relise she looked pale and her clothes was black also has black hair.

He put his hands in his jucket pockets.

He walked closer but then Emily stepped back. He was confused.

Sean: Sorry.

Emily: Its ok..

Sean and Emily talked for hours.. Sean was on the ground and so was Emily.. just sitting or laying.

-Outside the spooky house-

Dean: What's taking him?

Hayley: He's probably dead?  
Nicole lightly hit Hayley's arm.

Hayley: Hey!

Nicole: Don't be harsh, he's probably looking around.

Dan: Yeah, I feel like I wanna sleep.

Dean: Am bored and tired... am going.

Nicole: it's like 2 in the morning. We been out here at 12.

Dean: Yeah.. we'll ask him tomorrow.

-Back of the Castle-

Emily: Why did you came?

Sean: My mates wanted to know whats in the castle...

Emily smiles: I can show you around.

Sean: Really?

Emily: Yeah.

Emily smiles and got up and went closer to Sean, Sean saw Emily's red dark lips and wonderful blue eyes.

He smile.

Sean: Wow.. you look so beautiful.

Emily blushes: Thankyou.

Sean smiles: Anytime. Hey.. I gatta go.. Past my bedtime.

Emily loose a smile: Oh..

Sean: Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow.

Emily smiles: Good.

Sean walks off. Emily smiles.. then she look at the full moon.

Emily: It's so wonderful.. But... I am bad though... I can't be with Sean.. I can't even like him.

: Talking to yourself again.

Emily smiles and looks at Tyler.. her older brother.

Emily: No brother.

Tyler: I feel hungry... are you?  
Emily: No.

Tyler: Not like you.

Emily fakly smiles: Maybe I just don't feel like eating.

Emily walks in the castle.. Tyler shrugs his shoulders and went in a flush.

-Next Morning-

Sean got ready for school. He went straight to Spooky house first and smiles.

Sean: I wonder what she's doing?.. She has a beautiful black straight hair and lovly eyes... those red lips is nice.

Sean felt a punch on his arm, he looked and it was Dean and Dan laughing.

Dean: Man.. where you been?

Dan: It's been hours.

Sean smiles: Man.. If i told you... you wouldn't believe me.

Dean: Try us.

Sean: Well...

-Spookyhouse-

Emily looked at her black window and saw Sean, she thought to herself.

He looked wonderful and gawjuss hair also nice green eyes.She smile and think.

: He's not like the other guys I know... He maybe a mortal but I like him.

End Part 1


End file.
